Melt My Heart to Stone
by flowersforjoy
Summary: Dio is one of Jonathan's closest friends, he's also madly in love with him, so when Jonathan needs his help finding a suit to wear he doesn't fail him, Jonathan looks delicious. Only problem, the suit in question is not for Dio's benefit, it's for Jonathan's first date in years. Shit ensues. One shot, Yaoi, Lemon


Dio was torn. On one hand he was both pleased and impressed with himself. Jonathan had come to him a week ago with the hope of finding "something nice to wear" which wasn't anything new, in all the years they'd been friends Jonathan came to him for lots of things from the mundane, like deciding between which latte he should get at Starbucks to, the more complex favors, like helping him pick his first house. All the same, Dio came through giving each favor his full attention because, it was for Jonathan after all.

Jonathan was by nature severely indecisive, and Dio chalked it up to Jonathan's love for everything, no more was this made apparent than when Jonathan had decided to adopt a dog for the first time something he had been wanting to do for a very long time, and since he graduated University and was settling into his home finally, it was perfect timing.

He'd made a whole day out of it too, as he was naturally enthusiastic and had invited Dio along with him even though he was fully aware of Dio's disdain for animals-dogs especially. Though they both knew this, it didn't stop Dio from going. Not when Jonathan was giving him that look, ironically called "Puppy eyes." And Dio couldn't bring himself to say no.

However, Jonathan's day wasn't as carefree and joyful as he had planned. Turns out adopting a dog, was a lot harder than he had expected, since he could only choose one. A choice that he just could not make.

Adopting just one animal, it was impossible!

Especially when each and every single dog he came in contact with was happily wagging its tail. Every dog just as happy as the last, all wanting the same thing, a home to call their own.

So, regrettably Jonathan decided to leave the dog shelter as since choosing one was out of the question and he couldn't adopt them all as he really wanted to do.

Becoming painfully aware that he didn't have the time, resources, or money to do so. At least, not now. He'd contemplated it however, running his own dog shelter, but Dio like the anti-hero that he was cynically explained that Jonathan couldn't handle dogs dying to disease and natural causes on a regular basis and Jonathan quickly changed his mind.

The death of his childhood dog Danny still fresh in his memories effectively scarring him for years after the fact and having to experience that same instance with hundreds of dogs would probably be the cause of an early death.

It was because of this little trip however, that Dio began to take action for the first time since they'd been friends.

Before this, he had been okay with letting Jonathan and him be just acquaintances, hanging out on occasion and enjoying one another's company. That night though, when

Jonathan struggled to smile for the first time in front of Dio and said goodnight with a voice that shriveled up his already pruned up heart, that Dio did what he was best at and came to a concrete decision.

That's why when Christmas had come around a couple months later, Dio carried out his plan in full and found himself holding an already 20-pound great Dane puppy-2 feet away from him- that mirrored the one in Jonathan's childhood photos.

After a nearly unbearable trip to Jonathan's house, filled with whining, the smell of dog, and wiping drool from the mongrels face every 5 minutes, he almost regretted his decision, but everything pulled back into focus when he watched Jonathan light up like the Christmas tree they'd decorated earlier that month. The mutt took but a single glance at Jonathan dressed in his hideous but, admittedly favorite Christmas sweater that he squeezed into year after year, having grown too much for it, but never quite looking more ridiculous than hot. And just like that, boom!

It was love at first sight.

It was the only time in Dio's life that he understood dogs. He understood when "Danny Jr." -as Jonathan now called him- imprinted himself onto Jonathan because, well, Dio had done the exact same thing.

Not quite that morning, or any one time that he could recall but he'd grown attached to the gentle giant he called his best friend, a name he hadn't given anyone.

Now here he was with his, best friend Jonathan watching as the hulk sized man searched for nothing in particular in the long mirror in his bedroom; adjusting his suit jacket accordingly. He looked good. Really good. Which was severely understating it, because something that looked that good, should be something that you also want to take off just as bad.

And that's where we come to the other hand, as Dio was very pleased and impressed with his handiwork, picking out a suit he knew would make Jonathan look delicious, but also hating himself just as much, if not more so for doing such a thing. Knowing full well that the suit, as he would soon find out, was not for his benefit, but for someone Jonathan was taking out on a date.

Jonathan spent a couple more moments adjusting the cuffs and making some silly poses in the mirror before turning to face Dio full on and ask the dreaded question, "So, how do I look?"

Dio only closed his eyes, and released a breath he didn't even know he was holding, "You look fine."

Translation: "You look amazing, you are perfect, I love you!"

Jonathan's face was sporting a smile, but it was hardly genuine, after all the time they'd spent together Dio was able to easily decipher between the two. The smile he was wearing now was the default, he wore it for business meetings and meeting new people. Whereas the genuine smile was blinding and was reserved for when Jonathan was overflowing with joy, it was the smile that made Dio's heart stop and speed up all together.

Dio's heart was caught between ache and bursting and it had nothing to do with his smile but had everything to do with everything just south of it.

He took a bit of relief when he saw Jonathan's default smile transform into something a little more complex. It was confused and awfully adorable.

"What's wrong?" Dio asked plopping down on to the side of Jonathan's bed his hands grazing the comforter that surrounded him.

"I'm nervous." Jonathan said simply as he continued to fidget with his suit again. Dio stood up again and approached Jonathan shooing his hands away from his neck so that he could fix Jonathan's now ruined tie.

"What for?", he seethed, "You've never even met the girl." He said as he gripped the tie a little too tight before properly tying it. Standing so close to Jonathan wasn't the best idea but he kind of just moved on his own as he was being drawn to him.

It was the suit, he tried to reason, but it was only half of the equation and he knew it.

If he was drawn in so easily there was no doubt in his mind that this date would be too, and Dio cursed himself again. Though, it wasn't entirely fair seeing as Jonathan had never

actually explained what the suit was for.

As far as Dio was concerned it was for one of Jonathan's many dinner parties that his dad always threw. The Joestar estate was overrun with parties almost to the point that Dio saw the Joestars as bored aristocrats who had nothing better to do.

So, there was no other thought in Dio's mind as to what the suit was for. Just a dinner party at the Joestar estate that Jonathan would no doubt invite him to and the two could and definitely would drink wine whilst simultaneously Jonathan's father force feeds him praises and thanks you's for taking care of Jonathan since he graduated University.

Dio almost found himself looking forward to these events. It was just a way for them to get dressed up and spend time together. Two things he found himself really loving.

That's why every time Dio went shopping he'd make mental notes of the suits he'd get for Jonathan. In hopes that one day he'd have the pleasure of taking it off- even if that wish was as far-fetched as they came. As he already planned for Jonathan to seek out his council in the fashion department as he so often had.

Dio began to fill this role he was in like a glove, helping Jonathan in every part of his life. Some may even say it was unhealthy, as Jonathan began to rely on him for everything, and

Dio needed Jonathan to rely on him so that he was needed and appreciated.

Much like narcotics, a single dose is all it takes, and with each amount you take you just need a bit more every time to reach the same heights.

Though finding new lows seemed to be a lot easier to reach these days.

"Actually," Jonathan began, "I have."

Dio stopped his hands, now holding the tie around Jonathan's throat, a single tug from his hands would effectively choke Jonathan. Instead of continuing or letting go he waited for Jonathan to continue.

"My father, he got in contact with my ex-Erina and set us up on this date. I wasn't actually comfortable seeing her again as we kind of left on some weird terms, but she seemed happy to see me so-"

Dio filled in the blanks, "She wants to pick up where you guys left off." He said his heart sinking.

"I guess so." Jonathan agreed.

"What about you?" Dio found himself asking as he forced his hands to finish what he had started. But trying to steady already trembling hands is a tall order.

When Jonathan didn't say anything Dio knew it was because he was thinking about it. Which was both good and bad news. Since he was thinking he didn't have a straight answer like, "Yeah of course!" but also meant he wasn't saying, "No, of course not!"

It also could mean that he had feelings he couldn't be put into words.

Feelings that are complicated, could just as easily mean: romantic feelings.

Dio understood that one. He spent approximately too much time thinking of what Jonathan was to him.

They were friends, that's for sure, but Dio knew he wasn't completely satisfied with that-especially considering many of his thoughts towards the brunette were nowhere near platonic. He also knew he wasn't satisfied with anyone feeling the way he did toward Jonathan so, that could only mean one thing.

He was in some deep romantic shit.

He grew a little too impatient when he finished tying Jonathan's tie and he had yet to say anything else, so he tightened the tie once and spit a harsh, "Well?"

Jonathan regained his place on Earth and his breath before speaking, "I'm not too sure, I mean I did love her once."

Dio felt himself sink along with his heart, hearing Jonathan say that he loved someone made him ache in his stature. Dio ran through every stage of grief the first of course being: Bargaining.

He said he loved her, once. Meaning he doesn't now, but Jonathan is love. He loves everything, he loves everyone, even Dio, just not the way he wanted him to. Loving was as natural as breathing for Jonathan and he could easily love her again.

He needed to know more, as much as he really didn't want to keep this conversation going.

"You said you guys ended on bad terms, what happened?" he asked taking his seat back on the bed again though he wasn't expecting Jonathan to take a seat beside him especially when they were talking about this.

"I mean, we lost contact the first week after I had left, and we didn't try to get back in touch since I was so busy with University and everything," that was an understatement

Jonathan was drowning in college work within the first month. Jonathan was driven and earnest, besides it wasn't like his father would let him off the hook if he did slip up. "People say long distance relationships don't work but, we never really tried so I'm not sure if that statement is really true."

"So, you think there still is a chance?" Dio heard himself ask before he had the chance to think about a response. There was no taking it back though and Jonathan was already turning toward him, blue eyes ridiculously soft just below them his face was filled to the brim with confusion.

"I never thought about it. It's been 4 years since then, I mean, she's probably completely different."

What he was saying was true but Dio knew better. Jonathan wasn't much different. He was still honest and good natured and that was no doubt what Erina fell for. She was probably devastated when the whole thing fell apart. She probably felt like Dio was feeling now, buried.

Jonathan stared at his feet for a moment as the two silently sat. Dio not minding the silence so much since there was nothing he could say. At least nothing he could say to make this situation any less shit.

"Dio, I know I ask a lot of you, but would you go with me tonight?"

Dio's eyebrows furrowed in surprise, he could have choked honestly, "On your date?" he felt a bit sick as the words left his mouth.

"I know it's odd, but… I'm not used to this sort of thing, and having you there would make me feel better."

'That makes one of us,' he thought staring at his feet to avoid the puppy eyes that no doubt awaited him.

There was no right answer to this, and he began to fully acknowledge how this was starting to become unhealthy. He really should have known, sweets aren't good for you in excess, and Jonathan was teeth-rottenly sweet.

He found himself at a cross road and making a decision was not so easy anymore. On one hand, he couldn't stomach the thought of seeing some doe eyed bimbo gushing over his Jonathan.

'His Jonathan? Where did that come from?' Dio shook his head as if it was being orbited by pesky houseflies.

On the other hand, Jonathan had said with his own mouth that he wanted Dio there with him. That having him there would make him feel at ease.

Of course, he was seeking help from his friend but, there was still an ounce of something else. Jonathan wanted him, no matter what context it was in, and Dio having developed this sick addiction to being Jonathan's help couldn't refuse his offer. As much as he knew he should. Not even when it was at the cost of his own sanity.

And here he was at a new low.

"Alright Jojo," he said the nickname he'd given him sounding sugary sweet in the air between them.

There was more silence and Dio attempted to remove himself from the bed and to get dressed in preparation for such a long night ahead.

Then, something horrible happened.

Without warning Jonathan was embracing Dio tight enough you could call it strangling and he froze, not because he was suffocating-or maybe it was- but because up until this point in their relationship Jonathan had never been this close to him before. He could smell, hear, and feel him all of him all at once. It was a crushing, but it was a hug.

Dio unsure of what to do with his hands kept them limp at his sides. The hug felt long in the first few seconds which felt natural since he was so taken aback and shocked by how something like this was even happening in reality but, then he realized the hug was lasting longer than any hug between two friends should have.

Uncertain of what to do, he began to resurrect his arms and touch Jonathan's back. It was broad and warm like he figured it would be, it was also Jonathan. With those one-dimensional thoughts in mind Dio rubbed his back without thinking. Enjoying the feeling of muscle beneath his hands, all those years playing rugby in university having paved its

way into Jonathan's figure.

How had he maintained himself back then watching Jonathan down the field in their college days. Oh right, he couldn't stand him then. Then, how did everything change? How did he get here?

Why was he melting?

Jonathan released his grip after easily a minute. He seemed a bit taken aback himself even when he was the one who had initiated it.

"Sorry," he said looking exactly like Dio felt, completely embarrassed.

"Why are you apologizing?"

Jonathan frowned, "I just ask so much of you." He confessed.

He did do that. But it wasn't something he needed to apologize for, Dio wouldn't do it if he really didn't want to. Besides he'd asked plenty more ridiculous favors before.

"Dio can you get rid of the wasp in my bathroom, just don't kill it!" or "Dio what should I name him? (The dog that is now named Danny Jr.)" things like that.

"Where is this coming from all of a sudden?" Dio asked effectively pushing Jonathan into a metaphorical corner.

"I guess I just wanted to thank you, I really appreciate everything you do for me, Dio." Dio felt his face burn and he shut his eyes as if that would get rid of the red that infested his cheeks.

"You don't need to thank me. We're friends, right?"

"Yeah…" Jonathan answered easily. "I guess I'm just sorry I don't do enough for you."

Dio began to think about that, and he wasn't wrong, he really couldn't count on one hand all the things Jonathan did for him. Not that Jonathan was appalled to doing kind things just never for Dio.

Dio wasn't sure why that was, maybe it was because he'd never let Jonathan do stuff for him. That seemed about right, that sounded like something he'd do.

Dio looked at him, the two of them now stood in the middle of Jonathan's room, effectively late for the date but neither one of them noticing it.

"There's no need for you to put yourself down. I probably wouldn't let you help me. I'm fully capable of doing stuff myself, you on the other hand…"

Jonathan frowned at that.

Dio cursed himself for the thousandth time that night, effectively hexing himself. 'Some friend you are, look at him! Now, he's sulking.' Though he knew his actions were sending all the wrong signals he couldn't prevent himself from doing so. Not to mention he wasn't in the best of moods.

"I'm a bit of a mess, I know, father tells me that all the time. He's always liked you though, I mean you're smart, confident, and good looking."

'Mr. Joestar said all those things about me, how easy would it be for me to get into his pants?' Dio thought. Hearing Jonathan calling him good-looking even if it was indirectly still managed to make Dio's heart skip a beat. As stupid as that was.

He was going to need a pace maker by the time this night was over he concluded.

"He's got you he doesn't need someone like me." Dio reassures Jonathan again, even though it isn't in a tone that sounds very reassuring.

"I mean-"

"Hey! Stop putting yourself down! You're fine, you're a good person Jojo there's no need for you to start sulking. This date of yours is going to putty in your hands once the night is over!"

Jonathan stopped. Perhaps Dio really was always there for him, even in times like these he still was making sure Jonathan was okay. Even emotionally, how pathetic.

"I just don't know how to thank you."

"You already have, plenty of times."

"But to really thank you."

Dio shook his head, he didn't need a thank you. Being needed by Jonathan was plenty, at least for him.

He already hugged him, so the message was plenty clear, but Jonathan still wasn't satisfied.

"I don't need a thanks Jojo," he said approaching him, "Though I do appreciate the sentiment." He rested his hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you." He said lightly against his ear. The first thing he said that sounded friendly.

Now up until this point nothing much had really happened, the only thing out of place was the hug but Dio figured that 2 years of being friends it was about time before Jonathan was comfortable enough to do so.

But something wild happened, and it was the last thing Dio expected. But it was by no means the last thing Dio wanted.

There were lips on his and they were warm and soft. There was shock, possibly hundreds of questions circling in his head. The kiss was short lived, and Jonathan looked at him with a look that was panicky but, ashamed?

"Dio- I'm sorry, I meant to ask- "

Ask? To kiss him?

Dio shook his head before gripping Jonathan's face in his and turning that kindergarten kiss into something a little more adult.

Dio's eagerness was evident, at least to himself, but so was Jonathan who was kissing fairly well but the inexperience was showing through.

Dio had kissed many in his day, though admittedly it had been awhile, but much like riding a bike, you never quite forget.

The kiss was growing a lot sloppier with every passing moment which Dio did not disapprove of, but he wanted to make this dream he found himself in count.

He pulled away from Jonathan whose arms were secured around Dio, his eyes were glazed over and Dio felt himself moan in his throat.

'That's a good face, Jojo.' He purred to himself.

With his hands-on Jonathan's face, he leaned in closer opening his mouth before closing in on Jonathan's again. Their tongues worked away at each other's. Dio thoroughly enjoying Jonathan's tongue that wonderfully sweet.

Because of the silence of the room he could hear every wet sound they made seemed to echo in the room as they kissed. Doing wonders in making this moment even more surreal, and hotter.

After a couple minutes Dio began to realize the situation he was somehow in and come to terms with it as crazy as it seemed. But he was going to take advantage of it he decided.

It was now or possibly never if this all was some sort of fever dream.

Mouths still glued to each other Dio stumbled onto the bed and Jonathan fell on top of him. Jonathan breaking away to apologize, again.

"Stop saying sorry." Dio growled before kissing Jonathan again effectively preventing what he knew was going to be another sorry.

Dio was already burning up but. never more so than when he felt something stiff against his naval.

And somehow the reality of all this hit him like a smack in the face. Jonathan Joestar his best friend and longtime, crush has a boner.

'God was real, and he loves me.' Dio concluded.

A smile grew against Jonathan's lips and soon laughter spilled from Dio's mouth.

Jonathan now hung over Dio pouting. He tried to form something that was going to be, 'Sorry.' But quickly stopped himself.

He swallowed audibly chewing at his lip wondering what to do.

Dio was also at a cross road but for once he didn't mind being there.

"Jojo, do you want to keep going?" the words were vague and that was intentional because Dio wasn't sure what plans Jonathan had in mind and he wasn't going to ruin his chances because of his attitude, that was for sure.

Dio's only hope at the moment that this moment would follow down the same path it was going.

Jonathan was unsure and Dio couldn't help but turn the tide a little more into his favor. Cheekily he slid his hand over the monster between them, something like a squeak came

from Jonathan and Dio grinned perhaps a little too hard.

"Well?" he asked, now stroking it through those satin dress pants. Watching Jonathan's face contort between winces and biting his lip in a weak effort to stop his moans was a sight to behold.

"Can I?" Jonathan asked after about of minute of slow painful stroking. Dio furrowed his eyebrows stopping his movements entirely.

"Can you what?" Dio asked genuinely confused.

"C-can I touch you?" he asked.

Only Jonathan Joestar could spend five minutes making out with his best friend in his room, sport a boner the size of a Pringles can, and spend one minute being jerked through his pants on, only to ask a question like that.

Dio loved him, so, so much.

"Do whatever you want to me." Dio said both confessing and shamelessly letting himself be Jonathan's plaything.

Jonathan unsure of what to do with that sat straddling Dio atop his bed like a deer in headlights. Dio's face began to hurt from the grin he was wearing. From beneath Jonathan he could see his bulge outlining those pants clearly.

It was a bit overwhelming and had he not been so caught up in a daze he might have passed out. Jonathan was straddling him in that suit that made him look like a snack, no, a feast. Watching him with a look he'd never seen Jonathan wear.

It was incredibly sexy. And despite the lewd expression it suited the childish adult almost too well.

Dio's own pants began to grow especially tight from beneath Jonathan and with each little movement he made from atop him it only grew bigger.

He hissed when Jonathan grinded ever so slightly against him and from their it was history.

Jonathan began to roll his hips into Dio's the bed creaking from beneath the weight of the two of them and Dio was in heaven.

He had closed his eyes a couple of times and endured the pleasure that was rising in his stomach, but he couldn't miss Jonathan riding him whimpering as he continued to ride him like a champ. Honestly though he could have just sat there still atop Dio and he would be seeing stars with the way he was feeling.

It was great without a shred of doubt but Dio wasn't satisfied with just this. No not at all. He was going to make this count.

"Jojo," he moaned trying to sit up. Jonathan's face flashed with worry.

"Let's do something else." He said, and Jonathan's body relaxed a little and began to wait patiently for Dio's next move.

Dio sat up his hands working away at his own pants unbuttoning them and releasing his dick from the constraints of his boxers.

Jonathan watched him do so and leaned in closer making Dio's heart pound against his chest. This was real! He screamed to himself.

Jonathan's face grew so close that Dio abandoned his dick, now hanging out, and kissing Jonathan again. By this point he was growing familiar with the feeling but it didn't make the action any less terrific. It only got better when Jonathan's hand enveloped Dio's dick and began to jerk it to the rhythm of their kisses.

The rhythm was there, but was soon abandoned when Dio was moaning into Jonathan's mouth. Soon it was just Dio watching as Jonathan stroked him until he was airborne.

"Dio." Seemed to be the only thing Jonathan could say, that, or it was the only thing Dio could hear.

Shots of pleasure ran up Dio's dick and he was moaning awfully loud, but he wasn't willing to suppress it. No one could hear him this was a dream after all. That, or it was real, and he was being loud enough so that even Erina could hear him.

'Eat your heart out Erina.' He thought his mind numb with good feelings.

"Dio, that face your making." Jonathan said his voice hardly audible due to how hoarse it had become.

'He's turned on.' Dio thought his mind being pulled out of his fog and finding the strength to stop Jonathan's movements.

Jonathan's face looked upset, but it wouldn't last long because Dio's hand was on a one-way ticket to his pants and there he unveiled a girthy piece of flesh that had him blushing like a schoolgirl.

'Why I am I not surprised?' he managed to think bitterly despite the wonderful sequence of events he found himself in. 'Of course, he's huge.'

Jonathan too was blushing like a school girl whilst whimpering like a virgin maiden. Especially when Dio began to pull off Jonathan's tie and his mouth began working his way at

Jonathan's neck leaving mark after mark entirely on purpose. In addition, he was pumping Jonathan's manhood into next year.

'Wait is he a virgin?' Dio began to think. 'I should probably ask, since everything is getting…heavy.'

"Jojo," he asked never once stopping his relentless strokes. "Are, are you a virgin?" he asked a little too sensually his breath coating Jonathan's ear.

Unable to answer Dio slowed down his strokes as he listened to Jonathan struggling to answer in addition to the pleasure. "I-I'm mmh, uh yes, hmph! I am, I am."

Dio stopped his movements.

Jonathan's voice saddened at the loss of feeling. "Dio?"

Unsure of what to say Dio shook his head. "We can't do this." The feeling of guilt effectively weighing on his chest. Everything he was saying sounding ridiculous from the guy who

was happily jerking him off just seconds before. But to take Jonathan's virginity in a moment seemed wrong.

"I don't know what this is, that we just did, but-."

'What am I trying to say? He was turned on! He doesn't seem opposed to the idea but, is this all this is to him? Sex? And if so, what's wrong with that I love sex, and sex with him after all this time…"

It must have been awhile because Dio was now completely limp as his feelings were welling up in him.

"Dio, are you okay? I'm sorry."

'Oh my god, oh my GOD, stop saying that!' Dio screamed in his mind.

"Is this a joke?" he asked seemingly out of nowhere.

Jonathan cocked his eyebrow.

So Dio began to elaborate, "Is what we just did going to be a joke later on, or is our relationship effectively ruined?" his fear was coming out, he was feeling so much so fast and he couldn't stop himself from saying what was no doubt some stupid shit.

"No." Jonathan said.

"Then what is this? Oh god, don't tell me this is your way of thanking me?"

Somehow that seemed worse, was he using Dio's feelings against him? How did he even know he loved him? And if he knew this than, why this? Why now? Why here?

Why, why, why, WHY?!

"Dio!"

"Answer me! Is this your idea of a joke? How did you know?" he asked shouting. He was now freaking out and unsure of exactly what got him here he should have figured that something like this was bound to happen. He could only be so cool for so long.

Jonathan needed him for everything, from the mundane to the serious. Dogs, houses, even dates! And now this, to lose his virginity before he met this girl!

Dio wanted to be that person Jonathan came to for everything. But this?

This? He had given Jonathan so much credit.

Someone who could only take and never give.

"You wanted to lose your virginity so badly you needed me to do so?" after he said it, he knew he was wrong- it wasn't Jonathan and he knew it. He wished that was the case because that is what made the most sense. Why else would Jonathan want to kiss him, like that?

So tenderly.

Why was he saying his name like it was the only word he knew?

So sweetly.

And why was he looking at him like he was the only thing in the world?

Like he was now.

Then something horrible happened.

Jonathan began to cry, actually weep. Sitting there in his expensive suede suit, his massive cock hanging out pathetically, his hands cupping his face as he wept genuine tears.

And Dio knew the difference because Jonathan never cried unless it was real.

Dio had hurt him and that was all he needed to come back to his senses.

The feeling of guilt began weighing down as he played the events back in his head.

Jonathan shook his head, "Dio!" he kept saying.

And it broke his heart every time he said it.

He'd accused him of something horrible.

How was he on cloud nine to this low again.

One was much easier to achieve.

He should have known, after all.

What goes up must come down right?

He'd really gone and did it now.

"I love you, Dio!"

Oh.

Oh.

OH.

Jonathan was hugging him again, and if the first one was crushing than this one was capable of pulverizing him.

"Dio, I love you! I'm sorry! I didn't- I don't! I love you!" he kept saying and Dio went limp.

It was like this for a while before the two were back to reality.

The two shared quite possibly the worst kiss all night. Before remaining in each other's arms for a while. Their decency still drooping from between them.

"How long?" Dio started pulling away from Jonathan for a moment, "Jojo, How long have you?" He couldn't quite bring himself to say it but luckily, he didn't have to.

"Always." He said.

Which didn't even seem like an option in Dio's mind since he wasn't sure when his love for Jonathan began. Somehow, he expected Jonathan to have a moment in his mind that he could recall back to.

"Always?" he asked unbelievably.

Jonathan nodded, "I think so. I was scared, I just acted- I should have said something."

The two were a mess of people atop Jonathan's wrinkled bed, where somewhere Erina was waiting for a man who would never show up as he was under the influence of a villain, and there was still uncertainty regarding how this would affect their relationship but, the two didn't give those things much thought. Dio least of all.

He snickered before resting his head on Jonathan's chest exhausted from all the events that had taken place. He laughed half-heartedly as he closed his eyes and nodded, "Yes, you really should have. But that's what I'm here for."


End file.
